


Building Snowmen

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Severus and Arthur build a snowman with their kid.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Arthur Weasley
Series: 25 Days of Sevart [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199560
Kudos: 8





	Building Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with names? Hard. My [tumblr](https://fanwit.tumblr.com).

"Ahh, no!" Levi bounces up and down. "Don't throw that!"

A laughing Arthur drops his snowball. "I wasn't going to!"

Severus finally pushes up his ball. It's rather tall, perfect for a snowman. He looks between the two and shakes his head. "I'm doing all the work."

"No, you're not," Arthur denies. He gestures at the fallen snowball. "That's the head."

"No! It's too _small!_ " Levi drops to his knees and begins making his own snowball. "I'll make the biggest, hugest, himinorous snowman you've ever seen!"

Arthur drops to his knees next. Severus sighs. "Arthur, you shouldn't be-"

Arthur makes a pile of snow. "I'm making an even bigger one!" He exhales, his face red already.

"You two..." Severus crosses his arms. "I'm carrying the scarf, the carrot, the coals, the hat, the sticks, _and_ I'm doing all the work."

And that's when he gets hit by a snowball.

Spluttering, he drops all his supplies and jumps over his ball. He scoops up a mound of snow and drops the dust onto Levi. Levi screams and shakes his head to get the snow off him.

"No fair! You're bigger!"

"You shouldn't be starting wars you're not willing to finish..." Severus drops to his knees as well. He leans in conspiratorially. "I'll help you with your snowman. We can't let your dad win."

Arthur lets out a laugh at that but continues pushing his now-ball. It's getting steadily bigger. Severus turns back to Levi and winks.

He whispers, much quieter this time, "don't worry, we'll win."

"We'll use your ball! You make that bigger and I'll work on the middle!"

"Brilliant."


End file.
